New Freedom League
=New Freedom League Charter= Preamble It is on this day, the 28 of April 2008, that we hereby adopt this charter to replace the previous and to re-establish the New Freedom League. Article I - Coming n' Going *A. A nation wishing to join the NFL must not be the enemy of another alliance, must not be in any active wars, and must have paid all debts back to their former alliance. *B. Membership in the NFL is exclusive, and as such, every new member must take a competency test prior to being given membership access, along with any questions asked within his or her application. A passing grade is considered an eight out of ten (8/10). Failure of a first attempt permits a follow-up exam. If the second exam is failed, the member is denied membership. *C. Upon being a member for 10 days the new member can sign up to receive new member aid in the form of $3,000,000. After receiving this aid the nation must remain an NFL member for a period of 60 days. If the nation chooses to leave they must repay the $3,000,000 in full before changing their Alliance Affiliation. *D. Members leaving the New Freedom League must have paid back their debts in full. Loans, not aid, are expected to be repaid. *E. All nations below 12,000 Nation Strength are required to change their team color to blue. Article II - Government and Members *A. Hierarchy (Lowest to Highest) i. NFL Training Camp ii. NFL Member iii. NFL Players Union iv. Commander v. General, League Intelligence Director vi. Coordinator vii. General Manager viii. Commissioner *B. NFL Training Camp: These members are validating and are taking their entry test. Once they pass they will be masked as full fledged NFL members. *C. NFL Member: NFL Members are the heart and soul of the alliance. They elect their representatives into the NFL Players Union *D. NFL Players Union: The NFL Players Union is a group of 3 people elected by the general members of the NFL. The Union is meant to represent the members. The Union may overturn a decision by the Commissioner by a 3/3 vote. They also must approve all appointments the Commissioner makes by 2/3 margin. They are elected to a 2 month term. *E. Commander: Commanders help to control their battalions during peace and wartime. They are the bridge between the General to their battalions. *F. General: The General is in charge of the commanders and is the assistant to the Military Affairs Coordinator. *G. League Intelligence Director: The LID is in charge of tracking wars and spy threats on NFL members. They must also be on the lookout for other threats to the NFL. *H. Foreign Affairs Coordinator: The FAC will be chief diplomat and organize the Ambassador Corps, as well as negotiating treaties with the Commissioner. *I. Internal Affairs Coordinator: The IAC is in charge of all the internal matters of the NFL, like forum management and the masking of members. *J. Finance Coordinator: The FC is in charge of the NFL banks, tech deals, aid programs, and trade circles. *K. Military Affairs Coordinator: The MAC is in charge of the military and can order attacks with permission from the War Council. *L. General Manager: The GM will be chief adviser to the Commissioner and will be his replacement if he is away or resigns. The GM is also the judge if a trial develops. *M. Commissioner: The Commissioner is head of the alliance. He signs all treaties and war declarations. He can make any program he sees fit for the alliance as long as it does not contradict another act. Article III - The War Council *A. This council shall be made up of the MA Coordinator, the LID, the General, and all the commanders. *B. This council alone has the power to declare war but only by a unanimous vote of all the members. *C. The council’s decision must be signed by the Commissioner to be enacted Article IV - Military Action *A. An NFL nation may attack another nation that is unaligned and inactive. This attack must also be cleared by someone who is General or higher. If the General or MAC wish to declare war they may with approval of the Commissioner. *B. The NFL has a No Preemptive Nuclear Strike Policy. Nuclear weapons may only be launched with permission from the General or above. A member who is attacked with a nuclear weapon may retaliate by launching one of their own. *C. Any nation found spying on the NFL will be ZIed. *D. An unaligned nation attacking an NFL nation will be subject to immediate ZI. *E. An aligned nation attacking an NFL nation will be handled diplomatically before militarily. *F. Any nation found to be ghosting the NFL AA will be warned 48 hours in advance to remove their AA. If the AA is not removed after 48 hours the offender will be ZIed. Article V - Justice *A. If a member of the NFL commits an act against another NFL member they may be brought to court. The GM will reside as judge with the NFL Players Union serving as the jury. *B. The jury will vote on the verdict and the verdict will pass by a majority vote. Article VI - Miscellaneous *A. The NFL is prohibited to merging into another alliance. We’d like to keep our identity, thank you very much. *B. Amendments to this charter may be suggested by any member of the NFL. Said amendment will be put up to vote within the NFLPA and if it passes there with a 2/3 majority go to the Commissioner. He can then veto the amendment or sign it. A vetoed amendment can be enacted by a unanimous vote of the NFLPA. Signed this day of our Lord, April 24, 2008, Quinpin, Commissioner Slicer845695, General Manager Sulli90, Internal Affairs Coordinator Giancarlo, Financial Coordinator Lord Aganemna, Military Affairs Coordinator State of Cameron, Foreign Affairs Coordinator thelawrence25, General Kagutsuchi, League Intelligence Director crazyguy945, NFLPA Destroyer of Worlds, NFLPA lackskill, NFLPA Amendments *Amendment I The Union may overturn a decision by any government office with a 2/3 majority vote. They also must approve all appointments any government office makes by 2/3 majority vote. Any government official can be removed from office by a unanimous vote as well as the approval of the highest ranking, uninvolved, government official. Also, if this vote does not get improved by the highest ranking uninvolved official, that decision can be overrulled by a unanimous vote of the NFLPA as well as a 1/2 vote of the general public *Amendment II The general position will be removed. All the powers of the General will be given to the Military Affairs Coordinator. *Amendment III To pass an amendment to the charter of the New Freedom League there must be a 2/3 vote of the NFLPA, the commissioner, the GM, and a 3/4 vote of Coordinators *Amendment IV A non-government member of the NFL may not be exridited to another alliances courts under any circumstance. NFL government members may be tried in the NFL' courts or in the courts of the New Pacific Order depending on the charges being brought against them. *Amendment V The Commander name will be changed to General. *Amendment VI Training Camp will no longer be a requirement to become a NFL member. Instead any applicant will go through the following procedure: Potential Member must agree to the following oath to become a member. The applicant will apply for membership, be questioned by fellow members (as usual) and then be offered the oath. "I "NAME" agree to follow every aspect of the NFL Charter. I understand my duties as an NFL Member and realize that I'm never to attack a nation without full consent of a Military Official. I understand in order to receive my 3 mil in aid I must complete one of the following: -Become a seller in a Tech Fiesta -Complete a Final Exam -Be part of the NFL for 30 days Upon receiving my 3 mil in new member aid I understand I must stay part of the alliance for at least 20 more days. Any member suspected of being a thief of the NFL Banks will be brought to Military action." =Treaties=